


Five Times John Sheppard Regretted Coming to Atlantis

by sian1359



Series: Five Things Prompts [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things prompts; set 110</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John Sheppard Regretted Coming to Atlantis

1) About five minutes after their arrival, which was something else considering the unbelievable high he was getting from Atlantis herself. But at the five minute mark he'd managed to piss off Sumner once more, plus it looked like Elizabeth was not above using him to establish her dominance over Sumner. That was going to get real old, real soon.

 

2) After they've tried everything they can think of to remove the Iratus bug off of his neck. John doesn't want to die, of course, but he accepted that part of the job well before Atlantis, and shit like this could happen anywhere (even if the bugs back home on Earth weren't quite so big … or painful). But if he dies now, he's leaving Elizabeth and the expedition with only Lieutenant Ford and a handful of sergeants against an implacable enemy. While there is no telling if Sumner or the SGC wouldn't have included a few more officers in the expedition's ranks if John hadn't come to Atlantis in the first place, he could pretty much guarantee the replacement major wouldn't have had the Ancient gene and, thereby, wouldn't have awoken the Wraith.

 

3) When he's leading Bates to the bodies of the dead Genii. John can't play off the outcome given the evidence, nor does he regret the training and experience that made such an outcome possible considering he was able to save Elizabeth, McKay and the City with it. But this was going to change everything; not just for himself, but in how Elizabeth -- how his men -- saw him, and he'd walked away before trying not to become that man. He didn't have that choice this time.

 

4) Pretty much the entire third year of the expedition. Starting with Michael, Lucius and Kolya, and culminating with the Asuran Replicators, not to mention nearly losing everyone on his team plus Elizabeth collectively and in separate incidences (more than once) in between, the third year was by far the one that had John regretting ever coming to Atlantis. Never more so than when he was kicked out.

 

5) Rodney McKay. Abrasive, obnoxious, unbearable, and the best goddamn friend John had ever had. Even before John had fallen in love with Rodney, Rodney and Atlantis had become intertwined in John's mind; the reason why he could survive everything else that happened.  He'd known early on that losing one meant losing both, but even the scares in the past hadn't prepared him for the emptiness he felt now as they stood out on Atlantis' balcony and looked out on San Francisco -- as Jennifer murmured how happy she was to be home.


End file.
